miracles
by guardianranger
Summary: Can a group of doctors help mend a broken girl heart who just lost her mom overseas. Meet Iris Maria Halstead Callahan-who will find out she has more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Iris Maria halstead actually is the daughter to Terra halstead-cousins to Detective Jay Halstead and Dr. William Halstead.

Lives in San Antonio for the past 10 years of her life until Terra halstead died overseas.

Iris was told that her mom Terra halstead was killed in an explosion in Japan,body would be transfer to San Antonio hospital.

"NO! My mom she can't be dead"screamed Iris

Social worker who is friends with Terra, knelt to the floor to whisper to Iris. "Everything will be ok"whispered the social worker.

Seeing Terra's family information was sealed for a reason.

Flashback.

"Iris is there anyone we can call for you?"asked Drew Alistar Lincoln

"I'm afraid that Iris doesn't have any relatives to take of her,will be put into a foster home. When one is available to her"answered the social worker.

5 months later

End of flashback.

TC Callahan,Drew Alistar, Kenny and some of the other hospital staff decided together to give Iris a loving family to care for.

"Rick! Will be so excited"answered Drew.

It would be mainly TC who would have custody of Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iris came walking into the hospital-after dancing practice on a local dance team.

"Hey! Iris how was dance practice?"asked Jordan.

"Ok! Do you know where my dad and uncle Drew are?"asked Iris.

"TC is in surgery and Drew is in the locker room"answered Kenny.

"Thanks! Will be in the break room"answered Iris.

2 hrs later

Iris didn't see TC or Drew in the break room.

Dr. Scott Clemmons came walking into the break room saw a young girl at one of the tables.

"How did you get in the break room?"asked Scott.

Iris can't hear him-had ear phones.

Scott slams his hand on the table.

Iris pulls out her ear phones. "Can I help you?"asked Iris.

"You can tell me how your in the break room? It's off limts to kids"answered Scott.

"My dad and uncle work here"answered Iris.

"That makes it right for you waltz in our break room?"asked Scott.

"Ok!answered Iris grabbing her carrying on-walking out of the break room area.

TC was talking to Topher about a patient.

Drew was looking at something at the computer.

"Iris are you going somewhere?"asked Shannon.

"Drew! Heading to the library to finish my homework"answered Iris.

"What's wrong doing homework here?"asked Topher.

Iris points to the break room. "He told me wasn't allowed in the break room"answered Iris.

"Who is he?"asked Kenny.

"I will see you later at the house"answered Iris walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

Shaonnon walks after Iris-the two of them are talking outside.

15 seconds later-they Shannon coming back into the hospital.

Scott Clemmons comes walking out of the break room.

"Dr. Clemmons you have the nerve to tell Iris she wasn't allowed in our break room,why would you tell her that"snapped Shannon.

"I do not like your attitude"answered Scott.

"Wait a minute, Scott you told our niece she wasn't allowed here"exclaimed Jordan,Kenny and Drew at once.

"Yes! kids aren't allowed in the break room"answered Scott.

"Dr. Callahan isn't going to like the fact you kicked his daughter out of the break room"answered Kenny.

TC Callahan didn't hear any of the converstations because he was with Topher.

5 days later

Iris was in Chicago-with her fellow classmates-she was chosen to go with 15 other students.

Dr. Connor Rhodes happens to be Iris hosts while she was in Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor Rhodes happens to be Iris host while she was in Chicago.

On the way to the zoo there was an accident with the bus.

Other students were at waiting in the sitting room room.

"Ms. Callahan who can we call?"asked April Sexton.

Iris Callahan hands were shaking. "My biological parents are deceased-I'm adopted live in San Antonio, Texas"answered Iris.

Dr. Will Halstead kneels down to Iris level. "Ms. Callahan! Who are you staying with here in Chicago?"asked Will.

"Dr. Connor Rhodes is my host"answered Iris.

15 minutes later

Connor comes racing into the sitting area where Iris was sitting on a chair. "Iris! Are you ok?"asked Connor.

"Ya! I'm fine-what about others are they ok?"asked Iris.

Detectives and police officers were everywhere in the hospital.

Jordan pulls Will and Connor out of the room.

"Jordan! Something wrong?"asked Connor.

"Nurses did blood work on the students"answered Jordan.

"Why! Did you pull us out?"asked Will.

Sara Reese shows up with a folder she had gotten from one of the teachers. "Mr. Smith gave me this folder on iris Callahan"answered Sara.

Will and Connor looking at the information.

"Sara! What are we looking at?"asked Connor.

"Look! Who Iris Callahan's birth mom name"answered Sara.

"Will! There's a reason why I can't access Terra's Halstead file"answered jordan.

2 hours later

Iris. Connor, Will,Lindsey and Jay were talking in one of the private rooms at the hospital.

"Iris! Can you tell us what happen to your parents?"asked Will.

Iris is texting someone on her cell-phone.

"Iris! We are trying to get information here"answered Jay.

Iris looks up stares at the table. "My parents were killed in the line of duty, later was adopted by Dr. TC Callahan, Dr. Drew Alistar Lincoln and godfather Rick Lincoln"answered Iris.

"Iris! Do you know why your mom's file is sealed?"asked Lindsey.

Iris shakes her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Detective Hank Voight came down to San Antonio, Texas to get information in why Tessa Halstead would have her file kept hidden.

He came with Detective Erin Lindsey and Detective Jay halstead.

"Detectives! What can we help you with today?"asked Molly

"I demanded to know who has custody of Iris Maria halstead"answered hank.

"Well! Dr. Callahan he's off today and Dr. Alistar he's in surgery"answered Shannon.

"Get one of them here right now"shouted Hank.

Iris Maria Callahan comes walking from the bathroom-frozed in her footsteps. "What are you doing here?"asked Iris.

Detectives turned towards the voice.

"Ms. Callahan can you call Dr. Callahan to the hospital?"asked Erin Lindsey.

"Why! Do you want to me to call my dad here?"asked Iris.

"We need to get Tessa halstead file on unsealed"answered Hank.

15 minutes later

Dr. Drew Alistar, Rick Lincoln and Dr. TC Callahan showed up.

"We need you to unsealed Ms. Tessa's halstead file"answered Erin.

"Why! Do you need us for?"asked Drew.

"There's a reason why Jay and William can't access their cousin's military files"answered Erin.

"Your asking the wrong people to get access to the files"answered Jordan Alexander standing there.

Iris goes into the break room-digs through her purse.

"Maybe there's a reason why your cousin never mention to you having a child to begin with"answered Shannon.

"You aren't taking our adopted goddaughter with you"answered Rick.

Iris comes walking towards the group. "TC can I talk to you for a minute alone"answered Iris.

"Sure"answered TC

It's been decided that Iris would come to Chicago every other month.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iris happens to be at the firehouse 51-since its been her 5th day staying in Chicago, to spend more time with her mom's relatives.

"Iris how are you liking Chicago?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

Iris looks up from doing homework, sent from San Antonio. "Ok! I really haven't seen much of it"answered Iris.

Mouths wide open.

"I think we need to have a talk with Dr. Halstead and Detective Halstead about it"answered Kelly Severide.

"It's been decided while I stay here every other month-custody agreement with my mom's relatives and adopted family members I would stay with my host in Chicago"answered Iris.

"Iris who is your host?"asked Brian Ortis.

"Dr. Connor Rhodes and Lt. Matt Casey since neither of then are police officers"answered Gabriella Dawson.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"asked Joe.

"TC, Drew and Rick had to pull me out of school,because was bullied. My tutor sents me work to do"answered Iris.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

Everyone scambles to their post.

Iris heads back towards Matt Casey office-to plug her cell-phone in.

Heads back into the kitchen to make some snacks.

3 hours later

Group comes walking back into the firehouse.

"Man! I'm hungry"answered Joe.

Brian Ortis sits down on a chair.

Stella sees snacks on the counter-heads to look at it.

Matt Casey heads into his office-noticed at once that Iris things weren't not there.

Connie shouts something to Matt Casey. "Lt. Casey-Iris already left with her bags-bodyguard came to pick her up"answered Connie.

"Connie, Connor and I didn't hire a bodyguard"answered Matt Casey.

Intelligence Office building.

Detectives were spread everywhere in the upstairs office.

"Hey! jay how come Iris isn't staying with you?"asked Adam.

"How come Iris isn't staying with Will either?"asked Alvin.

"We had to come to an agreement with Iris guardians that she would stay with Dr. Connor Rhodes or Lt. Matt Casey while she is here in Chicago every other month"answered Jay.

"Since Jay and will have longer hours-only 1 bedroom to begin with"answered Erin.

At the hospital

Connor Rhodes was talking to a patient.

Maggie lockwood pokes her head into the room. "Dr. Rhodes, Lt. Casey is here to speak to you"answered maggie.

2 seconds later

Connor and Matt were discussing something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Connor Rhodes had to informed Will Halstead that Iris was taken at the firehouse.

"Will! Matt and I didn't hire a guard for Iris while she was here in Chicago,unless Jay hired someone without telling us we need answers"answered Connor.

Will dials Jay's phone number

Intelligence Office

Erin answers Jay's phone. "Adam, Get Jay right now"yelled Erin.

Jay Halstead comes racing to the desk. "Erin something wrong?"asked Jay.

"Will just called from the hospital, did you hire a guard for Iris?"asked Erin.

Jay Halstead shakes his head. "No! I didn't hire anyone"answered Jay.

Hank Voight overhears the words. "Amber Alert"answered Hank.

16 hours later

No news of Iris being found.

It wasn't looking any good right now

At the hospital

Everyone was on alerted on the news given.

That Iris was kidnapped.

"Wouldn't Iris know something was wrong?"asked April.

"Unless she knew the person that had taken her from the firehouse"answered Ethan.

"How are you gonna break the news to her adopted dads in Texas?"answered Natalie.

Will groans sits down in a chair in the break room.

15 minutes later sirens could be heard.

One of the persons being brought in-was handcuffed to the bed.

"We have a young male-who lost unconscienous 15 minutes ago-by a stab wound"answered Cory White.

"We also have a young girl who is refusing to come inside the hospital"answered his partner.

"She's did alot on my son, I want her arrest"shouted an older couple.

April goes outside for a moment-comes inside in a flash of lightening. "Dr. halstead you better call the intelligence officers right now"anwered April.

Will was confused. "Why?"asked Will.

Heard shouting outside.

"Ms. Callahan"shouted Maggie at once-she had followed April outside.

Connor raced outside in a flash of lightening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jay halstead, Erin Lindsey and Hank Voight came racing to the hospital after getting news that Iris was brought to the place.

"We want that girl arrested"shouted an older couple.

"Why! What did my cousin do?"asked Will Halstead.

"Cousin! Then you better get a lawyer for her then"answered the older man.

"You aren't taking that girl anywhere"answered Hank standing his grounds.

"Did you see what she did to our son?"asked the older women.

"What did Iris halstead do then?"asked Connor.

"She stab our son"answered the man.

Iris was in another room being looked at by Natalie Manning since she was a female doctor.

"Iris, Can you tell us what happen?"asked Maggie.

Iris was being shaken up. "He said was hired by my dad"answered Iris.

"Hired by your dad"answered maggie.

"Yes! I knew something wasn't right through"answered Iris.

"What wasn't right?"asked April.

"I can't you without my guardians"answered Iris refusing to say anything else.

Connor Rhodes and Matt Casey were brought into the private room.

"Iris can you at least tell one of us what happen?"asked Matt.

Jay, Will and Erin were standing in the room also.

"Where did you get a knife?"asked Erin.

"It wasn't mine, it was his partner"answered Iris.

"There were two of them that kidnapped you from the firehouse?"asked Connor.

"Yes! Except one of them was wearing military uniform-they were ordered to protected and hired from my dad"answered Iris.

"Dr. Callahan would had said something to us"answered Erin.

Iris starts to shake again. "No! They were ordered from my deceased dad-who we were were told had died in the line of duty"answered Iris.

4 days later after information was given out to every police officers.

Intelligence detectives arrested the young man is for questioning.

He finally gave his answers to the detectives.

"It wasn't my idea to kidnapped Ms. Callahan"answered Sonny Parkerson.

"Whose idea?"asked Hank.

Sonny thinking a moment.

"You better tell us"answered Erin.

"It was my partners idea to just spooke the kid"answered Sonny.

"Where is your partner now?"asked Alivn.

"Went back to Hawaii"answered Sonny.

"What about iris biological father we know he died in the line of duty"answered Erin.

"Yes! He did died in the line of duty-but has half-siblings that didn't know about having a niece to begin with"answered Sonny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was an investigation on who had ordered the kidnapping on Iris maria-Callahan-halstead.

Iris was back in San Antonio-she didn't want to go back to Chicago anytime soon.

(Flashback)

Nervous breakdown.

"Dad! I beg of you can't go back to Chicago"answered Iris.

Others were confused.

"Iris,can you tell us why?"asked Jordan alexander.

Iris starts to shake.

Rick and Drew were able to answer that question being ask.

"There was situation in Chicago-that involved Iris being kidnapped"answered Rick.

Angry shouts could be heard at the house that TC lives with Rick,Iris and Drew.

Drew tells TC who had taken Iris in the first place.

"The information I have gotten from the military-was the person was hired by Iris's biological deceased-half-siblings"answered Rick Lincoln.

"Where are they located?"asked Paul.

"Do they know whose daughter they kidnapped?"snapped TC angrily.

(End of flashback)

In chicago area.

It wasn't any good with the intelligence unit right now.

"We need more information on who wanted their niece kidnapped in the first place"answered hank voight telling his detectives.

"Jay! have you heard anything yet from iris?"asked adam.

"No! It's been at least over 3 weeks since Iris went back to San Antonio"answered Jay.

erin Lindsey knew her partner was worried.

Trudy platt came upstairs with 3 people.

"Will! What are you doing here?"asked Alvin.

"Connor and Matt something wrong?"asked Erin.

"This is a court order from a judge in San antonio"answered Will giving it to jay.

Before Jay could even read the information given to him.

Hank had taken it instead-reads the information.

He knocks over a stack of papers off of Kevin's desk. "How! Did they get information on iris dad's background? Detectives you are going down to San Antonio to get answers"answered hank.

"Detective Voight! You didn't even read the letter we have gotten from iris guardians"said Matt.

"What does the letter say?"asked Kevin after picking up his papers off the floor.

"LT. Matt and I are no longer Ms. Callahan hosts in chicago anymore"answered Connor.

"Also states that Iris isn't coming back here to Chicago in the next 8 months now"answered Matt.

Mouths were wide open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Detective Hank Voight had sent 3 of his detectives down to San Antonio to get answers.

Detective Erin Lindsey,Adam Rusek and Jay Halstead went down.

Iris wasn't even at the hospital when they came to the place.

TC and Drew had the day off-with Iris were at the house with Rick.

"We need to see Dr. Callahan and Dr. Drew Alistar"answered Adam.

"You 3 would be?"asked molly.

"Detectives from Chicago,we need answers about iris"answered Erin.

"Sorry! Dr. Callahan isn't here it's his day off"answered Shannon.

Topher tells something to molly. "I will show them where TC is at"answered Topher.

"Warn them"answered Shannon.

Iris answers the house-phone. "TC, Topher is warning us-we have company"shouted iris.

By company Topher shows up with Erin,Jay and Adam.

Iris excuses herself for a moment.

"We need answers in how you got Iris biological father's information from"answered Adam.

Drew and rick frozed in their sitting spots.

Rick answers the question. "I have special friends who can find us information, your not going to like the answers we give you"answered Rick

"There was a reason why Tessa Halstead had her file sealed for a reason"answered Drew.

"Can you also explain why Dr. Rhodes and Lt. Casey no longer be hosts to Iris in Chicago?"asked Adam.

"No! We have information that Iris biological father is alive,reason why we had a judge issued an order that they are no longer my daughter's hosts in Chicago"answered TC.

"We were told that Iris father is dead"answered Erin.

"He's not dead like we were told to by the higher ups"answered Topher.

"Social service kept the information from us too"answered TC.

"Kind of wondered if Iris knew her dad wasn't dead all this time?"asked Erin.

Iris comes walking into the family room-saw everyone looking at her in a strange way. "Is something wrong?"asked Iris.

"Iris, did you know all this time your dad was alive?"asked Jay.

"No! Not until i gotten my mom's file unsealed"answerd Iris.

"Does it say who your father is?"asked Erin.

Paper given to them.

Mom: Tessa Halstead

Job: Field Doctor in the Navy.

Year: 1976-

Died: 2004

Stepfather-Deceased

Dad:Kelly Severide

Godparents: Erin Lindsey, Jay halstead,TC Callahan and Drew Alistar Lincoln.

Uncles: Matt Casey, Adam Rusek, Don Flack jr and Steve Mcgarrett.

Gasps could be heard.

10 days later

Kelly Severide was told he had a daughter didn't know about, it was a shock for everyone at firehouse 51-that Iris was his.

"Congradulations! Your a dad"exclaimed Gabriella.

"How did I not know this?"asked Kelly.

"Tessa file was sealed, we didn't know that you were Iris dad"answered Drew.

Kelly is thinking,he doesn't want to uproot Iris-seeing she is adopted by the doctors."Do you think we could share custody of Iris, I do not want to make my daughter to leave her home in texas?"asked Kelly.

"Actually! I have already talk to Sharon Goodwin in chicago, moving there"answered TC and Drew at once.

Rick laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Its been over 3 months since TC Callahan, Drew Alistar and Rick Lincoln moved to Chicago since they share custody of Iris Maria Callahan (Halstead)

Everyone at the firehouse was happy for Kelly Severide he had found out was Iris biological father.

At the intelligence office-not everyone was happy,meaning Detective Hank Voight wasn't happy at all.

He was in a sour mood.

Knocked on the doorway.

"What do you want?"snapped Hank angrily.

Erin Lindsey was giving her surrogate father a glare. "Hank! You need to just stop"answered erin,

Jay,Kevin,Alvin,Adam,Kim,Tracy and Antonio were watching everything going on at their desks.

"I'm not giving it up-that she knew all along"answered Hank.

"Hank! Who are you talking about?"asked Erin.

"Iris she knew all this time we were looking for her dad,whose not dead"snapped Hank.

Erin shakes her head. "This attitude is going to get you in trouble with the higher ups. I know you miss Justin,and your grandson. "answered Erin leaving the office.

(Firehouse) 51

Kelly Severide was walking into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Kelly! How's Iris doing?"asked Mouch-Randy.

"Iris is adjusting having me around as her dad"answered kelly.

"What I do not get is why Tessa halstead didn't tell you about having Iris?"asked Christopher.

"Nor why Tessa filed was sealed in the first place"answered Stella pointing it out.

"Could be because of Tessa's job-she was in the navy"answered Will halstead walking into the station.

"Will! What are you doing here?"asked Matt.

"Dr. Callahan was reading some information into why Tessa file was sealed for a reason. He just informed me-that my dad's side of the family-didn't want to know their only daughter had a baby"answered Will.

"Why?"asked Gabriella.

"My mom couldn't have any kids of her own"answered Iris coming into the firehouse with bags.

"Iris what are you doing here?"asked Stella.

"Drew dropped me off-he was called into work"answered Iris.

"Iris isn't Tessa your mom?"answered Matt.

"Tessa isn't my mom who gave birth to me if that's what your asking"answered Iris sitting down on the couch.

"But it stated on the filed that Tessa Halstead was your mom"answered Will pointing it out.

"Yes! It was the agreement made with my birth mom-who died 6 years ago"answered Iris.

"Can you tell us who your mom was?"asked Gabriella.

Iris shakes her head. "I can't tell you that"answered Iris.

"Don't we have the right to know?"asked Joe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Author's Note: Sorry I forgot that Iris-adopted mom names is Terra Halstead-not Tessa Halstead.

Iris was with TC,Drew and Rick at the house.

"Why! Can't everyone just drop the subject about my biological mom?"yelled Iris angrily.

TC looks at his adopted daughter. "Iris! They are gonna find out sooner or later"answered TC

"I can't tell them, it would break their hearts"answered Iris

Drew took Iris in his arms. "We will be there to help in anyway"answered Drew.

Rick nods his head

3 days later

Iris was at the firehouse

"Lt. Severide! You really want to know who my mom was?"asked Iris

"Yes"answered Christopher Herrmann

"We have the right to know"answered Ortis

"Your not gonna like the answer"answered Iris

"Just try us"answered Erin

"My biological's mom name was Leslie Shay-she made a promise to her friend-Terra halstead who adopted me as her daughter"answered Iris.

Gasps could be heard.

Kelly Severide as first doesn't say anything he just walks out of the kitchen.

Iris turns around walks out of the firehouse.

"Iris wait a minute"answered Gabriella Dawson Casey

Iris turns towards Gabriella. "Why should I wait?"asked Iris.

"We still love you no matter what happens"answered Mouch.

"Too late for that, I should have never told anyone"answered Iris.

Walking away.


End file.
